


Work From Home

by madmaurader24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Enlargement, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmaurader24/pseuds/madmaurader24
Summary: Draco and Theo have had busy days at work and take their work home with them. Surprisingly, Hermione is the only one who didn't bring work home with her. Rather than have her as a distraction, they put her to good use."She starts whimpering just as the floo comes to life. Lost in the world between pleasure and exquisite torture, Hermione doesn’t even notice. Draco glances over at the man entering the room and they share matching smirks. "
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157
Collections: Weekends at the Manor





	Work From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This is my first fic, please don't be too harsh! I was looking for something specific and couldn't find it, so I decided to write it myself. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please don't copy my work onto other sites- thank you!
> 
> *I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, ALL CHARACTERS AND LIKENESS BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING, THE AUTHOR OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES.

Hermione sighed, shifting her head to lay the opposite direction on the mahogany desk without wiggling her back too much. Longingly looking at the floo, she readjusted her feet slightly and let out a little whimper at the feeling of Draco inside her. As much as she liked to please Draco after he had a long day at work, she couldn’t help but start to ache with her chest pressed against the desk. This was one of Draco’s favorite ways to spend the evening in their study, especially after he sat at his desk all day in the Auror’s department filling out paperwork. She found it sexy how he still wore his work white button down, green tie hanging untied around his neck and slacks undone. Draco found it sexy having Hermione bent over his desk in nothing but her bra and pushed aside knickers, warming his cock as he used her back as a table for the files he took home with him. 

Hermione hears a dark chuckle from above her as Draco closes the folder he’s holding and places it alongside her on the desk. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Are you uncomfortable love?” he says. Hermione whimpers as Draco pulls her up by her hair, making her stand flush against him. He starts to run his hands along her sides to her back to unclasp her lacy green bra. Dropping it to the ground, he gradually moves his hands to kneed her breasts. The change of position has her aching for frictions as she feels a liquid surge of her arousal, freshly coating Draco’s cock. Pushing her arse against him, she says “A little Sir but I want to be good for you. I want you to be pleased when I help you work.” 

“I know you do love, but I still have a lot of work to do and don’t want you uncomfortable. Why don’t I give you some cushioning to make you feel more comfortable…” Draco casts a wordless Engorgio on her breasts. Enlarged by two cup sizes, he pulls her nipples and says, “There we go. Now you’ll be nice and comfortable being a good little slut for me.” He pushes between her shoulder blades, forcing her back down on the desk. “You’ve been such a good helper so I’ll make you feel better for a little while.” Moaning she pushes herself backwards and says “Th-th-thank you Sir.” Draco slaps her bum and starts to shallowly thrust into her, pink color spreading on her arse cheek. Hermione starts to pant as her large chest rubs against the cold surface and starts to grab at her newly enlarged breasts. Draco yanks her hands away, pulling her arms behind her. She feels a warmth spread in her womb as he silently casts a contraception charm. He takes his tie, wraps it around her wrists and says, “Ah, ah, ah. You aren’t in charge of your pleasure, you know that.” Using one arm to hold her arms back, he snakes his hand around to her clit to start rubbing light circles. She starts whimpering just as the floo comes to life. Lost in the world between pleasure and exquisite torture, Hermione doesn’t even notice. Draco glances over at the man entering the room and they share matching smirks. 

Theodore Nott leans himself against the wall, taking in the view of their submissive bent over on the brink of her orgasm. “P-p-please! I’m so close. So close. Uhh!” She cries out. Draco continues shallowly thrusting and slowly adds more pressure to her clit. He likes to play with her throughout the night, and wants to keep her desperate for more knowing that Theo would be coming home. “Oh my- oh my – ugh!” Yelling out, her eyes scrunch shut in the relief of some of the tension leaving her body. Her first orgasm of the night was enough to take the edge off, but leave her wanting so much more. Walls still clenching, Draco slaps her arse cheek and pulls out of her, still hard. Dazed and foggy-minded, Hermione feels herself being helped to her knees and looks up. Draco asks, “What color love?” As he fists himself above her. “Green,” she says smiling, now noticing Theo in the room. Nodding, Draco jerks himself, finally grunting and paints her full tits with cum. Spent, he leans himself against the desk as Theo speaks for the first time. “Go on, clean him up baby.” She scoots closer to Draco, and kisses the tip proceeding to lick him clean. Draco pulls out of her mouth and lightly taps her face with his prick. 

Theo pulls her up into a fiery kiss, grabbing her breasts and massaging Draco’s cum onto them. “Ugh, such a good girl you are. I’m sorry I came home late, work was a mess. I’m going to pour myself a drink and then will you sit with me? I have a few letters from work I never got around to.” He says. She smiles, leaning into his touch and says, “Yes Daddy. I missed you.” And then places herself against the desk next to Draco, both sated and relaxed. 

“I still have work to do as well unfortunately.” Draco says as he unties her hands. Hermione nods, “If it wasn’t for half of the department out with the flu today I likely wouldn’t have had time to finish my work either.” Hermione loves her job focusing on law for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but has to admit it’s easier to get work done when most are out of the office.

Draco laughs. “Not to worry love. Let’s just say you having the time to help us work at home is much more… pleasurable.” Theo pauses rolling up the sleeves of his button down and smirks at Hermione as she blushes. Walking over with his tumbler full of scotch, Theo takes a sip while eyeing the two. “Well it seems we have a problem then.” Hermione tilts her head, confused. Theo puts his glass onto the desk and kisses her, his hands trailing south to feel her soaked knickers. “Hmm. So wet.” She blushes again as Draco chuckles. Distracted from her initial confusion, Hermione lightly grabs Theo’s shirt pulling him to her for a kiss. Their kisses gradually growing more heated, he slips his tongue into her mouth. After making out for a few minutes he pulls back. He then whispers loudly “How ever will we put you to good use while we work? We can’t have you distracting us now, can we?” Draco hums in agreement and reaches to pull down her ruined green lace panties off of her, leaving them on the floor. Theo stepped back to give Draco room admiring Hermione's naked form, tits soaked in cum.

Draco pulls Hermione against him for another kiss, soft and comforting compared to the burning desire she felt from Theo’s lips. Rubbing himself through his trousers as he watches, Theo proceeds to unzip and pull out his semi-hard cock. Sitting down in the luxurious leather desk chair, Theo sits while watching his two significant others and runs his hands along Hermione’s pink backside. Theo proceeds to grab and jiggle her arse cheeks, lightly slapping them as well. As the two break apart from their kiss, Theo tugs Hermione backwards and onto him, seating her onto his cock. “Yesss,” she moans and realizes that she’s now facing Draco, who has the perfect view to watch. Lust begins to cloud his eyes as he takes in the sight of his lovers across from him. He’s thinks to himself that he’s especially enjoying the view of her enlarged tits with his dried cum on them. She starts to move herself up and down on Theo who throws his head back against the chair. Hermione uses the arms of the chair as leverage to fuck herself on Theo, letting her do all the work to pleasure him. He groans but soon stops her movements. “Color, baby?” She replies, “green, Daddy!”

“What an eager girl you are. Now sweetheart, what did we say about Draco and I still having work to do? You wouldn’t want us to fall behind now, would you?” She shakes her head no, causing her chest to jiggle slightly. “That’s our good girl,” Theo says. He silently casts Accio, bringing his work letters to him. Hermione looks to Draco, seeing his prick start to grow. He looks at it and then raises an eyebrow at her. He does a come hither motion with his finger, encouraging her to take him in her mouth. She leans forward taking him in as far as she can. Draco having the longer dick of the two sometimes made this act difficult, but after much practice Hermione learned to relax her throat. Bobbing up and down on his length, Draco pushed her hair to one side and after a few moments told her to stop. The new angle made her extremely aware of Theo’s thickness inside her cunt and Draco in her mouth. It makes her feel so full. Running her tongue over Draco’s cock, she looks up at him as he smiles down at her. If anyone were to walk into the room right now, they'd be shocked to see her sitting on Theo's lap full of cock, pushed forward to lean with her head on Draco's lap, mouth full of dick. 

“Well I think we found our solution. Theo, we both know good girls don’t talk with their mouths full and our girl is an exceptional rule follower.” Draco grabbed the files next to him and begins to read from where he left off. Hermione rests her head against Draco’s thigh, mouth and pussy full, the weight of her breasts pulling her forward onto him. “What a lovely idea, Draco.” Theo says and uses Hermione’s back to prop up his letters. Her breathing starts to relax, no longer panting and she closes her eyes for a moment. As a woman who is always in charge and always expected to be, she finds fulfillment in being submissive to them. She knows their relationship can be seen as unconventional but triads in the wizarding world are much more common than in the muggle world. 

She feels Theo start to write replies with parchment on her back and she can’t wait to hear about his work day as a Gringott’s curse breaker. If Hermione thought she would have the energy by the end of the night to listen to him, then she would love to hear it. But somehow, she thought not and expected he’d tell her in the morning at breakfast. With every folder Draco put down completed on the desk, and he had her reward him by deep throating until he had her stop. Theo certainly didn’t mind watching her actions, especially when her cunt stayed hot with her slick. The sounds of her choking on his cock every few minutes made him motivated to finish his work sooner. She had been so distracted by rewarding Draco, she hadn’t noticed that she kept grinding onto Theo. After a while, the men made eye contact over her body, both having decided that they were done working for the night. This time, Draco didn’t tell her to stop as she bobbed up and down, running her tongue all over him. She suddenly realized and looked up at him with his prick still in her mouth, tears and mascara running down her face.

Draco laughed and rubbed her full cheek, obviously pleased with her dedication to his erection. “What a good little cockslut you are.” Her pussy clenched at his words and Theo moaned.

“You like that don’t you? I can feel how turned on you are by Draco telling you what you are. So desperate to be filled and used by us. Knowing you want us in control for us to do what we want with.” Hermione moaned at Theo’s statement, she started to swirl her hips looking for friction on her clit. “Go on then baby. Tell us what you want. If you use your words like the good little girl you are, maybe you’ll get a treat. Don’t pretend to be shy either. You know what you want.” At this point Hermione was sitting straight up in Theo’s lap grinding herself, crazed with lust. Draco began testing the weight of her tits in his hands, giving each a jiggle now and then. After being in between them for an hour while they worked, she was so horny she just wanted to come over and over until she fell asleep with satisfaction and exhaustion.

“I want… I want you to use my big tits and fuck my mouth at the same time. Or I want one of you in my ass and my pussy pounding into me! I just want to be so full and I want Sir and Daddy to use me until you’re satisfied.” She rushed out of her mouth. Both men smirked at her. 

“Love, why didn’t you just say so?” Draco said. Before she knew it, Draco was picking her up off of Theo. They apparated to Hermione’s room and before her feet touched the floor she was thrown on the bed. Although they all have their own rooms in the manor, they usually sleep in Hermione’s room to make sure she always felt safe and comfortable by being in her own space. It also helped eliminate any issue of if Theo or Draco were the lead dominant in their trio, not that it had ever come up or had been a problem. 

As the two men began removing their clothes, Hermione positioned herself on the middle of the obscenely large bed. Putting a pillow under her head, she laid on her back and spread her legs. She grabbed one breast and trailed the other hand down to feel how wet she had become. Dragging two fingers along her slit she moaned loudly with desire. Theo started to climb up the bed and placed himself near her entrance. Pulling her fingers into his mouth, Theo suckled them until they were clean. Draco was now kneeling on the bed next to her playing with her tits. He started to alternate between her nipples, biting then soothing with his skilled tongue. Lifting his head up and looking at Hermione he asked her what color she was. She scowled at him for stopping and whined out the word green. 

“Mmm. So sweet. I think I’ll have a bit more…” Theo lowed his mouth to pepper kisses up and down her thighs while Draco returned to worshipping her breasts. Hermione’s hips started to move on their own accord, mindlessly seeking the relief she knew Theo was so close to giving her. She started to breathe heavily from the teasing and sighed as Draco moved to her mouth for a searing kiss. Draco pinned her hands above her head and slid his tongue into her mouth. Taking control of the kiss, he began to fuck her mouth with his tongue. 

Theo put his mouth on her clit giving her little licks on the swollen nub. He slid his finger into her cunt that was dripping onto the bed with her slick. After a moment, he added a second finger, the finger he wore his Nott family ring on. The cool temperature of the metal caused a delicious temperature contrast in her pussy and her hips pushed against the arm Theo was using to hold her in place. Theo continued pumping the fingers in and out, in and out. Finally, he added a third finger and gave a gentle suck to her clit. Hermione’s whimpers started to get louder, and Draco pulled away to stop cover her sounds. They loved to hear her cry out and didn’t want to muffle her with kissing. 

Draco moved to straddle himself over her body with his arse facing the headboard. For a moment Draco hovered above Hermione’s face, she lifted her mouth to suck on his bollocks laving her tongue over them. With her hands now free, Hermione moved her hands to push her breasts together while Draco moved towards them. Draco groaned at the sight of her so willingly using her body to please him. He casted an oil lubrication charm for her chest with a special sensitizing effect and slipped in between them, starting to rut. He rocked his dick back and forth in between her lush, slippery breasts. At first, he gently fucks them enjoying the sensation but the more faster he goes, the more her tits move. And Draco definitely liked it when her enlarged tits moved. 

Hermione began to writhe with her extra sensitive chest from the oil and enlargement and Theo’s ministrations on her lower half. Theo began to move his fingers in a come hither motion inside of her, finding her g-spot. “Uh! Uh! Uh!” she cried out as she felt the tension coiling inside her, mounting to a new height of pleasure. The pitch of her voice high and unsteady from the jostling of her upper body by Draco. “Come on baby, you can do it. Come for your Daddy. You know Daddy and Sir love to see you come undone. You’ve been so good for us.” Theo said, voice low and husky. 

“Please don’t stop. P-P-Please. Oh gods. It feels so good!” She all but whimpered. Theo took his thumb and pressed it to her clit. Like the Hogwarts Express, her orgasm hit her like a train. Her eyes clenched shut in ecstasy, moans tumbling out of her mouth. “Daaaddy!! She yelled at the peak of her second orgasm, riding it out. She continued to grind into his hand and mouth. Once he was done rubbing her through it, he lapped up her juices and cum. 

“What a perfect little slut you are writhing for Theo. Making your big tits move for me. Soaking the fucking sheets.” Draco grunted out, staring at her breasts shaking from the movements of her orgasm. He's frantically grinding against her chest. “Fuck love, I need to be inside you right now.” He withdrew from the warm confines of her chest and moved towards her pussy.

Hermione was coming down from the high of her orgasm, still panting. “More, please, more.” Theo smiled crawling up towards her face, leaning down for a kiss. Pulling away, he asked “Color, baby?” With the taste of herself still on her mouth from her and Theo’s kiss, she said, “Yellow but I need more. Please, please give me another, please!” 

Draco positioned himself at her entrance, repeatedly running the tip through her juices and against her sensitive clit. “What a greedy girl you are. We’ll give you more, but tell us if it’s too much okay? Be patient love, we know what’s best.” She nodded eagerly, excited at the idea of being taken care of. 

Theo laughed and looked at her, eyes twinkling. “Look at our little cockslut so eager to be filled. Using that cheeky mouth of hers to beg us like what she wants matters. Ask and you shall receive baby. Open up and I’ll fill that mouth of yours while Draco uses that tight cunt.” Hermione moans at his words wantonly and Theo uses the opportunity of her open mouth and pushes himself in. He starts to fuck her face gently, letting her get used to the sensation again. She used her hands to grab his arse and put pressure on him to encourage him further. Theo’s thrust grow more powerful gagging her on his cock, saliva and pre-cum dribbling down her chin. 

Draco didn’t think he could possibly get any harder, but the sounds of his friend fucking Hermione’s throat made him shove himself straight into her hot cunt. Hermione let out a muffled “Mrmph!” at the delicious feeling of Draco starting to pound into her. Theo pulled out, “Tsk. What did we say about good girls talking with their mouths full? Look at you such a mess for us. Soaked all over.” He ran his cock along her mouth and chin, proving a point of running himself through the fluids covering her face. Draco slapped on of her oiled breasts, continuing to prove Theo’s point. Before she could speak, Theo put a hand on her jaw for her to open her mouth and entered her once again. Theo resumed his actions but added his hand to grip her throat. He let the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat and tightened his hold. Drunk in lust, she let out a deep moan causing vibrations to massage him. Theo starts to pick up the pace again, roughly fucking her face, not caring if she gags because she's previously told him she likes it. She says she likes knowing he's using her mouth for his pleasure, like that's what she's made for. 

Draco held onto her hips while he pounded into her. Hermione frequently woke up the next day after one of their nights with marks, mostly from Draco. He liked to joke that her marks from him were little presents to remind herself their activities when she was bored at work. Theo had laughed at that especially because he was usually the one to give her print marks on her arse, and he added that the burn was to keep her warm at work. At first she wasn’t sure how she felt about it, but she realized it was just their love for her showing as possessiveness. She liked to feel like theirs as much as they liked to feel like hers.

“Fuck, how do you always feel so good love? So tight. I think you earned extra rewards from us tonight. Tell me what you want.” Draco kept thrusting into her and started to rub her clit. Hermione’s hands latched into the plush comforter. Theo smirked at her and crawled off of her, wanting to hear her lusty sounds. Hermione was able to focus on being filled by Draco in her wet pussy, the squelching sounds only adding fuel to her lust. “I want- ah- I want to- ah!“ At this point her ample chest was bouncing all over, the eyes of both men glued to the action. “I want to come. Please Sir, let me come all over your cock. FUCK!” Tears of ecstasy streaming down her face. She kept trying to lift her hips to match his thrusts. But couldn't match Draco's fierce pace. 

Theo spoke, “what a good little slut you are, answering him when he asks. Good girls don’t have dirty, foul mouths though. Keep that up and I’ll find a way to keep you quiet. But you’ve been mostly well behaved and I think you deserve a treat. Do you think so baby girl? Beg for it.” 

Theo replaced Draco’s fingers on her clit, rubbing in fast circles. 

“YES! Yes Daddy. Please I’ll be so good. So, so good. Please let me come. Please fill my holes and spill into me. Use me for your cocks. Please! Yes! Yes! YESSSS!” Her voice was wrecked from their use of her throat and her sounds of pleasure.

Hermione’s cunt clenched, vaginal muscles seizing. A gush of her arousal rushes past Draco’s cock, freshly coating the bed in her juices. Her hips were trying to lift off the bed as he continued using her pussy. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and looked up at her men. Draco had stopped his movements and had Theo’s fingers in his mouth. He moaned and made eye contact with her, lapping up her cum. After catching her breath, she felt so much relief from her last orgasm. Fingers clean, Theo removed his digits and looked down at her. Knowing what they were going to ask, she smirked at them and said “Green.”  


She crawled onto her hands and knees and wiggled her bum in the air at them. Theo smacked her arse and pulled her up by the hair into a kiss. Showing her bratty side, she tried to battle him for dominance. Tongues and teeth clashed, as Theo’s hands roughly grabbed her bum. With a final slap to her cheeks, they pulled apart. Draco was glad for the show, it was fun when they got to punish Hermione for her disobedience. He filed a mental note for later to punish her. They liked to tie her down and give her orgasm after orgasm. Usually they would only use her throat, only allowing her orgasms to come from toys. She had once told them it was a fantasy of hers, a special type of torture to deny her of their warmth in her pussy. But as for the toys it was vibrators, dildos, wands, sybians… they weren’t picky. 

Feeling impatient, Draco laid himself flat on his back and pulled her on top of him. Grabbing her hips and slamming her onto his cock, they both moaned. Theo wordlessly casted a cleaning charm for her arse and then cast the sensitive oil lubrication charm as well. Theo pushed her down flat against Draco and ran his thumb around her puckered star. She whimpered and wiggled her bum again, taunting him. Draco laughed at her actions but grunted in pleasure as her full tits dragged against him. 

“Aw Theo, take mercy on the poor girl. I don’t know how much teasing she can take. She’s only been given a little taste of our cum and you know she’s always desperate for it.” Hermione only whimpered, focusing on the feeling of the oil now inside her. Theo spread her arse cheeks apart, slowly slid in and moved his hands to her hips. At the beginning of their relationship she could barely fit a finger, but their Gryffindor girl took the challenge… head on. Theo slid the head of his prick into her tight hole and then filled her completely. “Ohhh” she moaned and let her head fall onto Draco’s shoulder. He let out a heavy sigh, her already perfect cunt becoming extra tight. 

The men started to move, using her holes. Hermione let out little cries, the friction of them sliding in and out of her walls was unbelievably satisfying. They had a set rhythm, the power of their movements causing her breasts to swing forward and backward against Draco. Her little cries turned into moans, and the men took that as their cue to pick up the pace. They alternated sliding in and out of her body that was dripping on their cocks. “Oh my- oh my. OH!” Hermione was trying so hard but almost couldn’t hold back any longer. What was happening in her body was more powerful than anything she had felt tonight. 

“Fuck, Hermione I can feel your walls clenching from here. Are you close baby? Are you so close to coming all over our cocks? Going to cover us in your cum? Hmm?” Theo asked. She only whimpered again, focusing on not coming since they still hadn’t given her permission.

Draco could tell she was close to something big. He pinched both of her nipples then moved a hand to rub her clit. She whimpered, so sensitive after the three orgasms they’d already given her. 

“What a good girl you are. So sensitive, but holding on for us. Go ahead love. You’ve been so perfect, such a good cockslut for us. Only for us. Your ours. This mouth. These tits. This arse. This pussy. Even your orgasms are ours. Go on love, come for us. Give me and Daddy another one.” Draco increased pressure on her clit.

“Oh my – oh my- oh my GODS! FUCK! Only for you. Don’t stop. Don’t stop. I’m – I’m…” She threw her head back, pussy and arse clenching them like a vice. She felt an immense pressure in her pussy and a hot feeling towards her clit. Warm slick began to gush out of her and then she was squirting, cumming all over them. Her cum covered them and their bed, a giant wet spot emerging underneath the trio where their bodies met. She was squirming in between them, writhing as they continued to use her holes and she rode out her orgasm.

Utterly spent and panting, she let her head fall down onto Draco’s shoulder again. “Mmmm. Thank you, Sir. Thank you, Daddy.”

Theo slapped both of her ass cheeks, and said “Going to fill you up my good girl. Going to fill your ass with my cream, baby.” With three more thrusts, he stilled and came. He shot his thick ropes of cum into her then pulled out. He rubbed his cock along her pink cheeks, covering her with the last of his seed. He groaned when he saw his cum dripping out of her arsehole, slowly trickling down to where her and Draco were still attached. His load was huge since he had been edging the whole night without coming beforehand. 

Draco felt the added warmth from Theo’s fluids and couldn’t hold back any longer. He pushed her into sitting up, grabbed her hips and wildly thrusted up into her. Tits bouncing in his face, he remembered cumming onto them earlier. “FUCK!” He shot his cum into her pussy, while Theo’s load continued to drip out of her. Hermione cried out, loving the feeling of their loads inside her. Draco thrust up two more times, fucked dry after giving her all the cum he had. He stilled, gently rolled her off of him to lay in between him and Theo.

They all laid for a moment staring at the ceiling, catching their breaths in post orgasm bliss. Theo turned on his side to face Hermione, and started rubbing her wrists and giving her kisses all over her body. Draco proceeded to turn to Hermione too, caressing her face and kissing her forehead. They told her how good she was for them, and how much they loved her. Draco conjured a glass of water and Theo helped her sit up to drink it.

“How do you feel love?” Draco asked, eyebrows furred together always worried they pushed her too much.

Hermione blushed, “That was intense but I- I liked it. A lot. Thank you for taking care of me.”

Theo smirked at her, “Your ours to take care of baby. We’ll always be here to do that for you. Thank you for being so good tonight. Why don’t we take a quick bath?” He started to help her up and head towards the bathroom.

Hermione turned back, looking to Draco. “Aren’t you coming, Draco?”

He laughed and winked. “I already did that love, twice. I’m just going to conjure fresh bedding for us so the house elves don’t have to after… that.” Hermione blushed further and nodded.

Ever since the end of the war, Theo and Draco had both dedicated themselves to making amends for their families’ mistakes. Both men were open to listening to her about the treatment of house elves and after seeing the cruelty from their fathers, they agreed with her.

Moving to sit in the bath Theo had drawn for them, Hermione reflected on their past as he washed her back.

Draco had spent a lot of time trying to find the right charity to donate to after the war and had offered his time as well. However, few were willing to work with him except for Hermione. She had wanted to start a charity that helped place children who lost parents or families that were displaced in the war, but required significant funding. When Draco suggested Theo who had been in a similar position after the war, well the rest was history. Hermione became friends with them after countless meetings for the charity and encouraged them to see mind healers for their war traumas too. Theo and Draco both reluctantly agreed, and their therapy helped them find the courage to apologize to her extensively for their actions. She told them both she had forgiven them long ago in her own attempts to move on and accepted their apologies. Both men now wore their family rings after she told them not to make a new name for themselves, but a new legacy.

Now, years later they happily lived together and looked after one another in different ways. Draco slid in the bath and started to wash her front while Theo cleaned himself. Hermione felt herself being pulled against Theo, encouraged to relax and felt the enorgio removed from her chest. Draco finished washing himself then conjured warm towels for them. 

After drying off and slipping in between the men in bed, Hermione started to nod off. She mumbled, “Love you both.” And they repeated her phrase back like they do every night. Mind drifting, she wondered back to what had happened at work for Theo today…


End file.
